fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Room with a Feud/Transcript
Act 1 'Scene 1: Foster's Hallways/Foyer' calculator imaginary friend named "[[Poindexter Dorkface III]" is seen exiting his room. He is seen carrying a suitcase.] Bloo: NO!! is seen charging at Poindexter, tackling him to the ground. Bloo then runs over and picks up his suitcase. Bloo: friendliness Lemme get that for you, Dorkface. Poindexter: unamused It's Poindexter Dorkface III is seen dragging Poindexter's suitcase (abit recklessly) down a flight of stairs as Poindexter follows after him. Bloo: So you finally got yourself adopted huh? What're the odds? Poindexter: numbers on his chest 30.79 to 1, give or take, 3% as theiy reach the Foyar, Bloo impatiently tosses Poindexter's suitcase down the main flight of stairs, much to Poindexter's misfortune. Bloo: There we go. concerned Poindexter is seen running down the stairs to check on his suitcase, only to see that it is all banged up. Poindexter: uncomfortably Uh... Thanks. Bloo: Ahem! Bloo clears his throat, Poindexter turns to see bloo, who is now holding his hand out impatiently, expecting something to be given to him. Poindexter looks confused. Bloo: rhetorically You think I'm doing this for my health? Gimme your paddleball game! Poindexter: What? You mean this? up a paddleball and plays with it Don't you have like a hundred of these? Bloo: They're all broken up a different paddleball and tosses it around, still inexperienced See? it But yours works perfect! C'mon, I carried your bag and I almost broke my back! moaning painfully Poindexter: unimpressed Fine. his paddleball to Bloo Bloo: YES! Poindexter: I thought you were after my room. Bloo: Huh? Poindexter: I have a single, and now that I'm moving out it's empty. Bloo: Wait. You have your own room? You can do that?! Who gets it now? Poindexter: Whoever wants it I guess. gasps in amazement at Poindexter's revelation about his room. Shortly after, a gruff-looking child wearing a Black T-shirt with an Ox Skull on it enters the Foyar. Poindexter: Hiya, Boose. You ready to go? Boose: Sure am Poindexter. his palm threateningly You do my homework? Poindexter: Right here. up Booses' Homework papers and Boose leave the house as a still-shocked Bloo watches on. Shortly after, Bloo regains his composure and dashes back upstairs to reclaim the room. 'Scene 2: Foster's Hallway' Bloo is running off to claim the room, an Imaginary Friend named "[[Peanut Butter]" is seen walking down one of the hallways. Bloo runs beside him and knocks him out of the way.] Bloo: OUTTA THE WAY!! knocking over Peanut Butter, Bloo reaches the room and looks inside of it. Bloo: moved It's glorious! overcome with greed, Bloo closes the door to make sure no one else notices the room and grins with greed. Bloo then runs back to his own room to get his things. 'Scene 3: Bloo's Room' Bloo begins packing all of his paddleballs in a carry-on bag, preparing to move into the new room. Bloo: ♪''I'm gonna get my own room! I'm gonna get my own room! I'm gonna get my own room!--''♪ Coco: Co cocococo? freeze in realization that Coco was in the room and heard what he was singing, and grins embarrassingly to hide his tracks. Bloo: Coco! I didn't see you-- How are you? Coco: patronizingly Cocococo? Bloo: Moving? loudly That's ridiculous! I live in this cramped, stuffy room with you, Eduardo, an' Wilt. Moving? Coco, you card you! Jackie Khones: Hey, Bloo, heard you got your own room. Coco: angrily Coco cococo! Bloo: nervously No, he said uh... I got my own, gloom. I've been very depressed. Coco: smitefully Cocococo Coco! runs away Bloo: and selfishly I don't care who you talk too! That room is mine! It was bequeathed to me! 'Scene 4: Herriman's Office' is seen with Mr. Herriman in his office. On Herriman's desk is a stack of papers. Frankie: Here's Poindexter's exit paperwork. Seven copies, all notarized Mr. Herriman: Frankie from leaving Not so fast. I spy an uncrossed "t", and his "i" can hardly be described as dotted. Frankie: the error impatiently There! Now can you tell who's moving into his room? I've got a ton of chores to get done and if I got to get the room ready-- is seen bursting into Mr. Herriman's office. Coco: pleading Co cococo coco! Frankie: Great, Coco gets it. Mr. Herriman: Just a moment! As head of household, I'' decide how rooms should be distributed. '''Frankie': What's to decide? Coco's a girl, and she's been living with a bunch of sweaty, smelly boys! Coco: Co co! Frankie: Exactly, who snore! Mr. Herriman: Miss Frances, I see no reason why Miss Coco, being of the female persuasion should necessitate her possessing her own abode. Frankie: patronizingly Oh yeah? Herriman gulps nervously. 'Scene 5: Foster's Hallway' is seen carrying both his carry-on bag (with his teeth) and pulling his bed mattress with him out of his old room. Bloo then stops and sees Eduardo running towards him. Bloo shields himself believing Eduardo will collide with him, only to see that Eduardo has jumped onto his bed, giggling with anticipation while flailing his arms. Eduardo: giggling Pull me! Pull me! Bloo: Ed, this isn't a ride. Get off! Eduardo: Then why you have your mattress out here? Jackie Khones: Bloo got his own room. Bloo: You! lunges towards Jackie, but Jackie quickly avoids him being caught. Eduardo looks like he's about to cry. Eduardo: Señor Bloo, is this true? loudly Bloo: It's okay, Ed. You'll still have Wilt and Coco to keep you company. Eduardo: angrily I don't want company, I want my own room! Bloo: What? Eduardo: Si! I deserve it muy more than you! runs away Bloo: You do not! I deserved it since the beginning of time! It's my birth-right! goes back to pulling his mattress and carry-on back to the new room. 'Scene 6: Herriman's Office' Herriman now looks extremely pressured and nervous while Frankie and Coco both look smug and confident. Mr. Herriman: I had no idea there were so many uh... Female concerns. Miss Frances, please move Miss Coco's possessions in, post hast. Frankie: Awesome, C'mon Coco. as Frankie and Coco are about to leave, Eduardo is seen bursting into Mr. Herriman's office. Eduardo: pleading Señor Herriman! I must have the room! I cannot live with them any longer! Coco: confused Cococo? Mr. Herriman: Master Eduardo, I thought you enjoyed sharing living quarters with Master Wilt and Blooregard and-- Eduardo: Not them, the spiders! They are everywhere. 'Scene 7: Foster's Hallway' is seen stilling carrying his carry-on bag and pulling his bed mattress with him to the new room. Bloo's mattress is then seen being picked up by Wilt. Wilt: Lemme help you with that. Bloo: and jumping up to reach the mattress No, that's okay. No! No! Wilt: Don't be silly, Bloo, I don't mind. Now where are you heading? Bloo: Nowhere. Wilt: chuckles You have to be going somewhere. Bloo: No, I-I really... I wasn't going... I don't know where... uh Nothing... then notices Jackie Khones drinking Juice from a poutch and to prevent him to repeating himself, Bloo covers Jackie's mouth. Bloo: No way! You're not telling Wilt about the room, too! Wilt: Room? and Jackie look at him That's right! Poindexter moved out, didn't he? Jackie Khones: while walking away Nice going. Bloo: YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! IT'S MINE!! Wilt: Oh I don't need my own room. Besides, you deserve one much more than me. nods in agreement And hey! If you leave, maybe I can have a bed to sleep in again. Bloo: Exactly! So let's go. accompanies Bloo to the new room's doorway. Wilt notices how tall the door is. Wilt: This doorway sure is tall... opens the door I don't need to duck at-- looks into the room and cuts himself off as he gasps at the room's interior: The room is decorated in a basketball-styled theme perfect for him, including basketball wallpaper, basketball hoops, long beds and a very tall ceiling with a scoreboard on top, surrounded by lamps. Wilt is both speechless and in total awe at the room's design. 'Scene 8: Herriman's Office' is seen still convincing Mr. Herriman why he should own the room. Eduardo: --And so every night it is an everlasting nightmare. Mr. Herriman: That does it then, no questions, Master Eduardo gets the room. Coco: shocked Co CO?! Frankie: Great, let's get your stuffed animals Ed. Bloo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! as Frankie and Eduardo are about to leave, Wilt is seen bursting into Mr. Herriman's office, with Bloo clinging onto one of his legs. Wilt: I want the room! Eduardo: with Coco Que? Coco: with Eduardo Coco? Mr. Herriman: Master Wilt, why would you desire a room with such tall ceilings, a long bed, and-- the theme of the room as Wilt looks at him, unamused --Basketball Wallpaper...Ah, I do see your point. Very well, it goes to Master Wilt then. Bloo, Eduaro, and Coco: NO! Bloo: Wilt, you can't! Because if you take it, gasps you'll be hurting my feelings! big, sad-looking, watery eyes to deceive Wilt Wilt: You know. I was thinking about that. And the thing is... I really don't care. Coco, Eduardo, and Wilt all turn to Herriman as they all argue incoherently over who should get the room out of all of them. Frankie: Everybody just hold on! There's gotta be something in the rulebook about what happens when a room opens up. Mr. Herriman: I'm afraid, Miss Frances, there is not. Frankie: frustratedly Then make one up! Mr. Herriman: Very well, let's seen then. throat I, Mr. Herriman, being of sound, body, mind, and spirit, do declare on this day, Wednesday at out and looks at his pocket watch Frankie: impatiently HURRY UP!! Mr. Herriman: I decree that whenever a room makes itself available. The way we shall determine who receives it is... You shall work it out amongst yourselves! Frankie: WHAT?! Mr. Herriman: Good day! Herriman hurriedly pushes Bloo, Coco, Eduardo, and Wilt out of his office. The Four Friends look at each other confusedly. Act 2 'Scene 9: Foster's Foyer/Hallways' up where we left off, Bloo, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo are seen looking at each other confusedly over who should get the room. Bloo: FIRST ONE T'THE ROOM GETS IT!! after announcing the challenge, Bloo takes off to take the room for himself. Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo too take off after Bloo and quickly catch up to him down some hallways. Bloo, Coco, and Eduardo, change their speed over who can run faster, but Wilt, being the tallest easily walks over the trio, showing that he's the fastest. Taking advantage of Wilt's kindness, Bloo runs beside him and knocks Peanut Butter out of the way again. Bloo: OUTTA THE WAY!! notices Peanut Butter being knocked down and so comes over to help him as Bloo, Coco, and Eduardo race past him. Bloo: Sucker! Wilt: Need a hand? Wilt preoccupied, Bloo, Coco, and Eduardo race up several flights of stairs towards the room. Bloo then notices an Imaginary Friend that looks like a ball bouncing around. Ball friend: Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy-- grabs the Ball friend. Ball friend: confused Bouncy? slow down the others, Bloo hurls the Ball friend down the flight of stairs they're running up. Coco manages to avoid the ball friend, but it does manage to hit Eduardo, which sends Eduardo crashing down the stairs (abit painfully). Coco looks back up at Bloo and snarls angrily as she and Bloo resume their race. While racing Bloo tries knocking down several items to slow down Coco, but Coco manages to jump over every item Bloo knocks down, not losing any speed at all. As Bloo and Coco continue racing, they notice that their path is being blocked by a train Imaginary Friend going down a separate hall. Desperate to get the room for himself, Bloo jumps through the train friend, narrowly avoiding being hit by it. Coco however is left behind, unable to get past the train friend. Coco: angrily CO CO COOO!! now left unopposed, finds the room and quickly goes to reach it, only to be cut off by Eduardo, who touches the door to the room before Bloo does. Eduardo: I win! Bloo: No! No! No! around nervously trying to decide how to win the room for himself First inside gets it reaches for the door's handle, but Bloo licks it, much to Eduardo's disgust. Eduardo: disgusted EW! Bloo: the door, dancing with joy I WIN! I WIN! I-- WILT?!! notices that he was too late as Wilt is seen already in the room, resting on one of the room's beds. Eduardo and Coco peer inside to see as well. *'Coco': confused Coco coco co? *'Wilt': Secret passage way. touches a hanging piece for the top bed and next to him, a door opens up in one of the walls in the room. Eduardo: Ey Cararumba! This room gets better and better. Coco: angrily Co cocococo cococo! Bloo: Yeah, she's right! You only knew that because you've been in the house longest! Wilt: That's right, and I've never had my own room! Well I'm sorry, but I think it's about time. Bloo: Well you can't have this one because... because... his bag and dumps all his paddleballs on the floor My stuff's in here, so I already live here. Bloo: ♪My stuff's here so I live in the room! My stuff's here so I live in the room! Oh, my stuff's here so I live in the room! My stuff's here so I live in the room!♪ other friends scowl at Bloo's selfishness. Eduardo is now seen holding Bloo and all his paddleballs by the trash cans outside. Eduardo: Oh yeah? Well now you live in the trash! slams Bloo and the paddleballs in the garbage. 'Scene 10: The New Room' returns to the room to join Wilt and and Coco while wiping off his hands. Eduardo: Now that the big ol' cheater is gone, we decide this like adults. and Wilt nod in compliance. Eduardo then starts pointing at the other friends and himself while singing: Eduardo: ♪Eenie meenie miney mo. Catch the Tiger by the toe. If he is a-hollering, let him go. And you are the one to get the room--♪ stops his pointing on Coco, who smiles, only to pick back up where he left off. Eduardo: ♪Because the one who gets the room is the one who gets it--♪ stops his pointing on Wilt, who smiles, only to pick back up where he left off again. Eduardo: ♪It is gonna be... Me♪ points to himself. Eduardo: I win! Wilt: No way! I'm sorry but uh-uh! Eduardo: Yeah-huh! Wilt: Uh-uh! Eduardo: Yeah-huh! Wilt: Uh-uh! Eduardo: Yeah-huh! Coco, and Eduardo proceed to argue amongst each other over Eduardo's way of getting the room for himself. Meanwhile, Bloo returns to the room while everyone is arguing while hopping around inside the trash can he was thrown into by Eduardo. Bloo then spitefully takes the garbage from the trash and litters it all over the room. Bloo: Slyly Fellas, fellas, fellas, fellas, what are we doing? Look at us fightin' over this room, it's a dump! Y'know what? I don't mind. I'll take the room. Only I deserve to live in this filth. Wilt: Oh yeah? Well you definitely don't deserve it. You can't even keep it clean! Bloo: Yes I can! See, see?! to prove Wilt wrong, Bloo is tricked into picking up the mess he made while Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo glare at each other spitefully. Outside the room, Frankie is seen pushing Herriman to the doorway to the New Room. Frankie: frustratedly You go in there and pick one of them to get the room. I don't care if it's fair. I don't care if it's unfair. I just want it done! YOU GOT THAT RABBIT?! and Herriman enter the room to see Bloo and the others now circles around with baseball bats on their heads. Bloo: GO! spinning around for so long, The dizzy friends are seen trying (but failing) to maintain their balance, while in the process desecrating the room even further. Wilt is seen tearing down the curtains while stumbling to the ground, Bloo runs into the wall, Coco accidentally knocks a lamp over, and Eduardo accidentally stumbles into Frankie, who barely manages to catch him and throws him off herself. Frankie: You see what I'd talking about? Mr. Herriman: Gather round everyone. Gather round, I say. I see now it was an error in judgement to make you decide amongst yourselves. Therefore, I've decided on a new rule, which is: The room shall go to... The biggest, because they need the most room. Now good day. Frankie: angrily WHAT?!! makes a hasty retreat upon stating the new rule while Frankie follows after him. Bloo: Whoo-hoo, I win! confidently He meant "biggest for your size." I'm huge for my size. Wilt: Sorry Bloo, everybody knows I'm the biggest. Eduardo: You es the tallest. I am biggest! I have the most muscle. Wilt: I'm sorry Ed, but that's not true. You're all fur. I'm a lean, mean, muscle machine! his arms to demonstrate Look at that, Look at that! proceeds to wiggle his arms out while the other friends try to imitate him. Eduardo: his arms out, but cannot wiggle them I do that! I do that! Coco: on her head to wiggle her legs but is unable to do so Cococo! Woop woop woop! Cococo! Bloo: his arms out while jumping in the air Am I doing it? Am I doing it? Wilt: mockingly ♪You can't do it, you can't do it!♪ Eduardo: That's not muscles! I'll show you muscles! 'Scene 11: Foster's Garage' to outside, Eduardo is seen lifting up the Foster's Bus to show off his strength. Wilt, Coco, and Bloo stare on in astonishment and awe at Eduardo's strength. *'Eduardo': mockingly ♪You can't-a do it, you can't-a do it!♪ drops the bus and joins the other friends while chuckling in confidence. Peanut Butter is seen stretching in front of them. Peanut Butter: Let me give it a shot. Bloo: Who the heck are you? Peanut Butter: Peanut Butter. Coco: Coco-cococococo? Peanut Butter: Eh, I'm more of a Jam-man myself. Wilt: I'm sorry Peanut Butter, but the room is just between us. Peanut Butter: Why? I should be able to compete as much as you guys, I live in the house too. What's this, the Ed, Wilt, an' Coco show? Bloo: No, it's the Bloo show! Now get out of the way! pushes Peanut Butter out of the way and tries to lift the bus himself but is clearly unable to. Coco: Coco-cocococo-coco-cococo! Bloo: Yeah, good point Coco. It should be the one with the biggest brains gasps Oops, I guess that's me! Eduardo: I am muy smarter that Señor Bloo! Bloo: Oh yeah? Prove it! Coco: suggestion Cococococococo. Wilt: How are we gonna do that? 'Scene 12: Foster's Back Yard' and the friends are each seen with a few objects: A Banana, a Bucket, a Pinwheel, a Bicycle Tire. Coco is seen with an egg-shaped stopwatch with time set for "00:25". Coco: your marks Cococo? set Coco. Go CO! suggestion is revealed to be a race to make an object the fastest. Coco is then seen putting her banana and pinwheel inside of the bucket and proceeds to bang on them with Tire. Eduardo and Wilt are seen still looking puzzled while Bloo is frantically see running around his items. Bloo: I don't get it! What'd we do?! is now seen sticking his Pinwheel in the middle of his Tire. Wilt: Is this okay? is then seen peeling her banana open. Bloo: Eat it? Ar' we suppose t'eat it?! then quickly peels open and eats his banana whole. Coco meanwhile is seen taking her banana and smearing it all over the metal contents of her tire, sticking her Pinwheel in the center of the tire, and then covering them all with her bucket. In doing so, the alarm on her stopwatch goes off and Coco gets up and runs around clucking in victory. Besides her on the opposite side is Peanut Butter, who took his items and placed them with the Bucket on the bottom, followed by the tire and smeared banana, and with the Pinwheel on top. Peanut Butter: Oh, so the bucket goes on top. frustratedly shoves Peanut Butter away from the group as Coco hopes around everyone taunting them. Coco: ♪Cocococo-cococo! Cocococo-cococo! Cocococo-cococo! Cocococo-cocococo!♪ Eduardo: That is no fair! You know the answer because you make up the game! Wilt: Yeah, if we're gonna compete against each other, it should be a game with rules that we all know. Wilt's suggestion. Everyone is seen on the basketball court watching Wilt score eight consecutive baskets with ease, revealing that Wilt suggested they play Basketball. Wilt: Your turn. Coco, and Eduardo scowl at Wilt. Wilt: What? Bloo: No way. If we play a game, it should be something where we're all evenly matched. and the others are now seen playing Paddleball. Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo are seen playing with ease, while Bloo is seen having difficulty per usual. Bloo: He lied t'me! He said this one wasn't broken! Poindexter's Paddleball That's it, I'm not wastin' anymore of my time! You guys keep goin'. I'mmmm outta here. Goooooodbye. Auuuuuf Wiedersehen. FIRST ONE T'TOUCH THE TREE GETS THE ROOM!! runs up to a tree that was close behind him and touches it. Bloo: Whoo-hoo! Wilt: touching the tree Sorry Bloo. Bloo: No! That doesn't count because you have t'touch uh... around frantically THAT TREE!! runs off to touch a tree farther away from the group. Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo quickly catch up and surpass Bloo in reaching the destined tree. Bloo: I mean not that tree! THAT ONE!! quickly shifts directions, as do the other friends behind him. While running, Bloo sees Peanut Butter surpassing him. Bloo: OUT OF THE WAY!! pounces on Peanut Butter to stop him. In doing so however, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo surpass him yet again. Bloo: I mean the tree in the uh, KITCHEN!! 'Scene 13: Multiple Rooms' and the friends, now frantic, burst into the Kitchen. Wilt: There's no trees in here! Bloo: Make Sandwiches! and the friends grab as many supplies of many different food varieties and proceed to make enormous submarine sandwiches out of them for each of themselves. Bloo: --An' eat 'em. You have t'eat 'em! and the friends quickly stuff the sandwiches they made into their mouths and eat them up rapidly. Frankie then walks in to see the mess that Bloo and the others made when they were making sandwiches in a hurry. Frankie: What're you doing? This place is a mess! Wilt: First one t'clean up gets the room! Friends scramble to pick up after themselves in order to claim the rooms for themselves. Wilt is seen mopping, Bloo is seen putting away the spare food that they didn't us, and Coco and Eduardo are both seen washing the dishes. Frankie watches on in amazement at how fast the friends are getting the work down and then looks down at her list to see that Two of her chores entitled "Mop kitchen" and "Wash dishes" are down for her. Frankie then gets an idea: Frankie: excitedly Now, now you have to clean the upstairs bathroom. and the friends are now seen in the Upstairs bathroom cleaning it. Coco is seen scrubbing the floor, Eduardo is see scrubbing the bathtub, Bloo is seen scrubbing the toilet, and Wilt is seen scrubbing the sink. Frankie: And dust the Library. and the friends are now seen in the Library. They are all seen with Feather Dusters cleaning off multiple shelves. Frankie: Put friends down for a nap. and the friends are now seen in the Nursery caring for the younger Imaginary Friends. Coco and Wilt are seen rocking a cradle with friends inside of it, and Bloo and Eduardo are seen cradling an infant in his arms, Frankie: whispering Fold Laundry. and the friends are now seen in the Laundry Room. Bloo and Coco empty out a load while Eduardo and Wilt seen folding the dry clothes. Suddenly Mr. Herriman is seen entering the room to confront Frankie about his decision. Mr. Herriman: Ah Miss Frances, there you are. I was doing some contemplating and I believe you are right. The rules I've laid down thus far could do with some improvement. Frankie: and confidently No, the rules are fine. IRON THOSE SHIRTS!! Mr. Herriman: No, no no no, a new rules is most definitely in order. Wilt: There's a new rule? Frankie: No, it's the same rule, go back to work! And you, get out of here! Herriman's hat off and throws it Mr. Herriman: Oh dear me! Bloo: Whoever gets the hat gets the room! and the friends abandon Frankie and go to fetch the hat. Frankie: No! hat is seen tumbling down the stairs and into the main foyer. Herriman manages to retrieve his hat with ease, but it is then swiped away by Bloo. Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo crash into Herriman and everyone piles up. Coco pops out from the pile with Herriman's hat on her head. Coco: CoCO! Bloo: Hot Potato! and the friends then turn Herriman's hat into a game of Hot Potato as Herriman frantically tries to retrieve his hat from them. Mr. Herriman: Stop this instant! Cease and desist I say! Frankie: Oh, I know a rule! They should clean the attic, or sweep the porch! Mr. Herriman: catches his hat NO! The new rule is: Master Mac decides! who has just walked into the Foyer looks on, confused by everything that is going on. Mac: Huh? Mr. Herriman: Who's gonna get it Master Mac? Who's gonna get it? confusedly point at Bloo. Eduardo: No, not Señor Bloo! Mac: around, still confused Him! he's gonna get it! points at Peanut Butter. Peanut Butter: Yes! Bloo, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo: distraught NOOOOOOOO! Mac: What? What'd I do? Act 3 'Scene 14: Bloo's Room' Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo are all seen in their old room. All of them are glaring angrily at Mac. Bloo: You really did it this time, Mac. Coco: angrily Coco cococo-coco. Mac: confused I didn't know what was going on! I thought you were in trouble. Bloo: Paleese! When am I ever in trouble? Wilt: It's okay, Mac. This room's fine as long as you don't think of the awesomeness next door. and Bloo look at him with disapproval Shoot, I just did... Uh, did it again... Man, I just can't stop! is seen pushing a dresser into Peanut Butter's new room. *'Frankie': There, at least this is done. then has Peanut Butter sign a form on a clipboard Enjoy the room Peanut Butter. *'Peanut Butter': You bet I will. Peanut Butter then proceeds to reading a book while "smoking" on a bubbling pipe. Unknown to him, he is being watched by Bloo in the room next door, who is eavesdropping on Peanut Butter through a hole in the wall with the eyes on a basketball player poster in the room. *'Bloo': Reading?! He's using the room to read?! *'Wilt': I'm sorry but that's just a waste! You can read anywhere! *'Coco': Coco cocococococo! *'Eduardo': We deserve my room muy more than Señor Butter! *'Bloo': You mean MY room Ed! *'Wilt': Sorry guys, but Mr. Herriman said that the room was perfect for me! Bloo, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo then get into an argument over who deserves the room again as Mac watches on. Peanut Butter comes in. *'Peanut Butter': Can ya guys mind keepin' it down a bit? Appreciate it. The four friends stare at one another, realizing that they each have a common enemy. Mac is now seen holding a conducting stick while all four friends are seen holding music instruments: Bloo is holding an Accordian, Wilt is seen holding a Trombone, Coco is seen holding Crash Cymbals, and Eduardo is seen carrying a Drum.on his chest. *'Mac': A-one, a-two, a-one, two, three, four! The four friends begin playing their instruments loud and incoherently in an attempt to drive Peanut Butter out of the room. *'Bloo': LOUDER!! LOUDER!!! The four friends play their instruments even louder until finally, Peanut Butter burst into the room. *'Peanut Butter': WHAT'RE Y'ALL DOIN'?! *'Bloo': smitefully Oh hey there neighbor. We were just practicin' our Oompah Band. *'Eduardo': Si, We practice all the time. *'Bloo': If it's too loud for you, I guess you'll just have to move. *'Peanut Butter': Too loud? I came by to say crank it up. I love Oompah Music! Peanut Butter leaves and Eduardo starts sobbing. *'Mac': It's okay Ed. There's gotta be a way to get him out of that totally awesome room. *'Coco': sinisterly Coco coco *'Mac': out Coco. I think if we did that, we'd go to jail. *'Bloo': Wait a minute. What if the room wasn't totally awesome? 'Scene 15: The New Room' In a desperate attempt to get Peanut Butter out of the new room, Bloo and the friends vandelize the new room to make it look tarnished. Coco is seen tearing up the wallpaper while Bloo is seen spinning around, hurling garbade everywhere in the room. Wilt is seen, tearfully taking a saw and sawing the bunk beds in half. Eduardo is seen fearfully opening up a shoebox filled with Spiders and is seen fleeing quickly out of fear of them. Mac quickly pops by the room's doorway. *'Bloo': He's coming! Bloo and the friends hide by the door way to wait for Peanut Butter to come. When he finally arrives, the friends jump out to surprise him. *'Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo': SURPRISE! *'Bloo': smitefully We decided to re-decorate, like it? *'Peanut Butter': Like it? Like it? the garbage in the air I LOVE IT!! *'Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo': Huh?! *'Peanut Butter': I hated that Basketball Wallpaper and that bed was way too long. a Spider Cool, Spiders! I love Spiders. one up to Eduardo, who screams and faints on sight *'Bloo': flabbergasted But there's trash, everywhere! *'Peanut Butter': I don't mind. The kid who imagined me was a slob. *'Mac': He was? *'Peanut Butter': Mmhm! The trash kinda makes it feel like home a balled up piece of paper Yep, home sweet home. Enraged, Bloo, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo chase after Peanut Butter, who makes a hasty retreat to avoid them. *'Mac': Guys! Wait! 'Scene 16: Foster's Front Yard' Bloo, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo's chase after Peanut Butter takes them all outside and to Foster's Front Yard, with the four friends shouting loudly, angrily, and incoherently as they chase Peanut Butter around the house multiple times. Fed up with everyone's constant fighting over the room, Mac decides to take matters into his own hands and leaves Foster's while shaking his head in disappointment in confusion. A title card then appears that states "'45 MINUTES LATER'". The four friends are still seen chasing after Peanut Butter around the house. Finally after a few seconds, Bloo, Coco, Wilt, and Eduardo are all seen collapsing to the ground, panting heavily in both frustration and exhaustion as Peanut Butter looks excited while jogging. *'Peanut Butter': Woo! That was a heck of a workout. I should go running with you guys everyday! *'Bloo': frustratedly I hate you. *'Mac': Peanut Butter, over here! Peanut Butter and the four friends look up at Mac, as he and another kid holding a drum on his chest are seen approaching Foster's. *'Mac': This is Jerry. He's in an Oompah Band at my School. *'Peanut Butter': You like Oompah Music? *'Jerry': Almost as much as spiders. *'Mac': Peanut Butter and Jerry. I know you guys would go great together. 'Scene 17: Foster's Foyer' Sometime later, Peanut Butter is seen departing Foster's Home. Having been officially adopted by Jerry. *'Peanut Butter': So long guys! Peanut Butter and Jerry leave. *'Bloo': I know you'd pull through for me Mac! *'Eduardo': Um, Señor Mac pulled through for me. *'Wilt': I'm sorry but, you wanted me to have the room. Right Mac? *'Coco': angrily Co cocococo cococo-cococo! Once again, Bloo, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo then get into an argument over who deserves the room again as Mac watches on. Frankie and Mr. Herriman re-enter the scene, adding to the commotion. *'Frankie': Clean the Closet! Sweep the Floor! Vaccum the Foyer! *'Mr. Herriman': I am putting a stop to this once and for all! The room goes to whoever can do this! his arms to show off his muscles much like how Wilt did earlier in SCENE 10 Look at that, Look at that! Haha! Look at that! As a result of Mr. Herriman's new rule, The fouor friends proceeds to wiggle his arms out to imitate him much like Wilt did in SCENE 10 with Wilt doing so successfully. Madame Foster appears to stop the arguing. *'Madame Foster': No! They're drawing straws. *'Bloo': out a paper and pencil and draws a picture of a drinking straw I did it! I win! *'Madame Foster': Like this. Madame Foster pulls out four strams from her pocket. *'Madame Foster': See? Everybody picks, and the one with the shortest straw gets it. Bloo, Coco, Eduardo, and Wilt each grab a straw. Eduardo has the pulled the smallest straw. Eduardo now looks concerned as Wilt and Coco glance at him unamused while Bloo glares at him smitefully. 'Scene 18: The New Room/Bloo's Room/Hallway' It is now nighttime and Eduardo is seen in the new room. He is resting on the top Bunk of the Bunk Beds *'Eduardo': Ah, this is the life. Just as Eduardo is about to go to sleep, a Spider is seen descending on his face. *'Eduardo': AAHHH!! HELP ME!! AAHHH!! Wilt hears Eduardo's cry for help in the old room and arrives to pick up the Spider and toss it out the window. *'Wilt': Don't worry, Ed, I got him. You want me to stay with you for a little while? Eduardo nods in complience and Wilt goes to sleep in the bottom Bunk below. Coco, who was woken up too by Eduardo's scream sees that Wilt is gone, leaving her with Bloo. Coco stares at Bloo tentatively for a few seconds until Bloo stares snoring loudly, signifying that he is fast asleep. Coco then picks up her nest and and joins Eduardo and Wilt in the new room with each of them settling in and snoring fast asleep. Bloo then wakes up and notices that everyone else is gone. *'Bloo': Ed? Wilt? Coco? Everybody's gone. I've got my own room... Finally, I got my own room! Yipee! up and down on his bed ecstatically I don't have to put up with any of them ever again! It's just me! and gradually begins to realize that he is all alone and lonely All alone... Every night... Just me... Bloo picks up his Pillow and is seen entering the new room. *'Bloo': Guys? Wilt, could you move over? *'Wilt': Okay. loud thud is heard from inside the new room, signifying that everyone has moved into the new room exactly like they have with the old room. Outside in the hallways. [[Jackie Khones] is seen approaching the old room, which is now empty.] Jackie Khones: Booyah. Khones takes the old room and slams the door behind himself. Post-Credits Scene is gathered around the foyer while Mr. Herriman has an important announcement to make. Mr. Herriman: It has come to my attention that another new room has opened up for the house. We’ve had some problems in the past regarding this matter, so at Miss Frances’ urging, I’ve instituted a new rule, which I believe is fair to all. I have locked the room, and somewhere in this house I’ve hidden the key. is talking all at once. Whoever finds it first wins the room! Good luck! of them are now dashing off and making crashing, breaking noises. To Frankie That went rather well, I think. facepalms Category:Episode transcripts